La rose écarlate
by ChibiKawaiiNeko-chan
Summary: Granger cache quelque chose, je le sais, depuis la première année elle a l'air louche, y a un truc de dérangeant mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi et ça m'énerve fortement, quel est son secret ?
1. Un putain de secret

Heyy', voilà une fiction commencer depuis un moment, dont je n'ai écrit que le premier chapitre. Son secret n'est pas dur à deviné, en grande partie, mais je ne le dévoilerais que dans le troisième chapitre je pense. Mais je garderais quelques petite choses à découvrir au fil de l'histoire. Sur ce bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : tout à J.K Rowling.

PS : Pourquoi ce nom ? J'sais pas vraiment, mais j'essayerais de caser un truc qui à un rapport dans l'histoire.

PS 2 : Je met un rating T, car il y aura des jurons, insultes, et aussi par précaution. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme on dit ! (ok, je sors avec mon vieux truc)

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Un scoop intéressant._**

Elle va me rendre fou, elle m'obsède et ce depuis la première année, je la déteste mais pourtant elle m'intrigue, elle est si bizarre, on dirait qu'elle cache quelque chose, mais quoi ?  
Vous ne comprenez pas tout, pas vrai ? Attendez, je vous résume la situation.  
Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard après quelque jours _elle_ était toujours avec Potty et Weasmoche, c'est aussi pour ça que je les déteste ces deux crétins, c'est à cause d'eux que je l'ai vu, j'ai de suite pensé qu'elle avait un secret, elle avait l'air... agacée par ces incapables, d'ailleurs ça ce comprend. Trainer avec ces cons dénué de cerveau, y a de quoi devenir dingue ! J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle ne trainerait plus avec eux, mais je me suis trompé, et, plus les années ont passées plus elle avait l'air sur les nerfs, prête à craquer, comme si toute cette maison de Bouffons, l'a faisait chié, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle passe la majeure partie de son temps à la bibliothèque, en même temps, avec des idiots pareils servant d'amis ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle fuit, mais pourtant tous les Griffondors sont comme ça complétement débile, ce sont des larves ambulantes. Et elle, elle est différente, et je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas aussi coincée qu'elle en à l'air.  
Vous voyez le genre ?  
Cette année je suis préfet-en-chef et elle aussi, ça fait un mois que les cours ont commencés et je suis déterminé à découvrir ce qu'elle cache.  
C'est l'heure du diner, je vais donc vers la grande salle, le pékinois collé au bras, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais à Merlin pour mérité ça ? Le pire c'est que Pansy n'est même pas amoureuse de moi, mais de Blaise, elle me l'a dit, je lui ai alors demander pourquoi elle s'obstinait à me suivre partout, au lieu de séduire Blaise, surtout qu'il a un petit faible pour elle. Mais apparemment elle aussi se traine une bonne couche de connerie.  
Assis devant mon assiette, je regarde discrètement Grangie, elle à l'air de ce foutre totalement de ce que lui disent Potter et les Weasley, ou elle veut les défoncé, je sais pas, j'hésite... M'enfin je connaîtrai son secret, parole de Malfoy.

-DRAGO !  
-Hm ?  
-Ça fait 5 minutes que je parle dans le vide, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'écouter !  
-Oui, mais le problème Pansy, c'est que j'y arrive pas, et que je me fous complètement de ce que tu raconte, et t'as cas aller parler à Blaise, lui di...  
-CHUUT !  
-Me dire quoi ?  
-Rien !  
-Mfffgghhmf !  
-Hein ?  
-Je t'ai dis d'ENLEVE TA MAIN DE LA ! hurlai-je, en lui enlevant sa main de ma bouche.  
-Mais qu'est-ce-que t'as en ce moment Drago t'es pire que d'habitude, t'as tes règles, ou quoi ? Demande Blaise.  
-Haha, très drôle, t'en à d'autres des comme ça ? Je vais me coucher !

Tous ça c'est la faute à cette maudite Griffondor ! J'entre en râlant dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, j'entends Granger qui commence à chanter dans sa chambre, je m'approche, et la vois entrain de jouer du piano en chantant, je dois avouer qu'elle chante plutôt bien.

_"Alors, tu vois comment tout se mêle_

_Et du cœur à tes lèvres, je deviens un casse-tête  
Ton rire me crie de te lâcher  
Avant de perdre prise, et d'abandonner  
Car je ne t'en demanderai jamais autant  
Déjà que tu me traites, comme un grand enfant  
Et nous n'avons plus rien, à risquer  
A part nos vies qu'on laisse, de côté_

_Et il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort  
Mais il m'aime encore,  
et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort_

_C'en n'ai assez de ces dédoublements  
C'est plus dur à faire, qu'autrement  
Car sans rire c'est plus facile de rêver  
A ce qu'on ne pourra, jamais plus toucher  
Et on se prend la main, comme des enfants  
Le bonheur aux lèvres, un peu naïvement  
Et on marche ensemble, d'un pas décidé  
Alors que nos têtes, nous crient de tout arrêter_

_Il m'aime encore  
Et toi tu m'aimes un peu plus fort  
Mais il m'aime encore  
Et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort_

_Et malgré çà il m'aime encore  
Et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort  
Mais il m'aime encore  
Et moi je t'aime en peu plus fort_

_Mais il m'aime encore  
Et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort_

_Et malgré ça , il m'aime encore  
Et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort  
Mais il m'aime encore,  
Et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort_

_Et malgré çà il m'aime encore  
Et moi je t'aime encore plus fort  
Mais il m'aime encore  
Et moi je t'aime encore plus fort."_

-Tu chantes pas si mal que je l'aurais penser Granger.  
-Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Ça va, t'énerve pas, je voulais juste te parler.  
-Toi ? Me parler, m'insulter tu veux dire ?  
-Non, te parler ! Me prends pas pour un débile Grangie !  
-Mon nom n'est pas « Gangie » !  
-Bref, je sais que tu caches quelque chose depuis la première année, je veux savoir quoi !  
-Oh, Monsieur Malfoy, **veut** alors il faut ramper à ses pied, et exaucé ses vœux.  
-Ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça, sang-de-bourbe ! Quel est ton secret ?  
-Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Surtout à **toi** ?  
-Ok, je laisse tomber... pour l'instant, tu vas en ré-entendre parler, si je sais pas ce que c'est, dans une semaine, je dis à tout le monde que tu as un secret !  
-Du chantage ? Dis ce que tu veux, je m'en tape (nda :... le cul par terre ! Hum, faîtes pas attention ) !  
-Je pourrais dire que... Mmh... Que tu as été violé ou battue par tes parents ?  
-Absurde !  
-Ou as-tu appris à chanter comme ça ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Non, comme ça...

Elle veut pas répondre ? Dommage, c'était plutôt cool comme ragot ! Je m'apprête à sortir quand :

-Je suis chanteuse d'un groupe, je fais du piano et de la guitare.  
-Intéressant... (nda : House déteins sur moi ^^')

Oui, vraiment intéressant, la sang-de-bourbe fait partie d'un groupe de musique, si on m'avait dis ça avant de l'entendre chanter, j'aurais surement fais interner le pauvre fou qui aurait sorti un truc pareil, mais finalement... C'est vrai qu'elle a une jolie voix, elle transmet des émotions et... Et je suis entrain de faire des compliments à Granger ? Houla, faut vraiment que je me couche.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ce qu'il y a à améliorer.  
La chanson c'est "Comme des enfants" de Coeur de pirate mais j'imagine que vous l'aviez reconnu.

Je sais que c'est court mais c'est pas évident de trouver quoi raconter sans dévoiler son secret, comme l'histoire du moins le début, est centrée dessus.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment va tourner cette fiction, mais une chose est sûre, Hermione ne sera pas une gentille petite fille innocente, bon elle ne sera pas non plus une pute dépravée sans cœur, mais elle aura du caractère.


	2. Merde, j'y été presque !

Voilà le chapitre 2, désolée du retard.

* * *

BOUM.

Je me réveille en sursaut et cherche des yeux le sombre crétin de mes deux qui à oser me sortir du sommeil de la sorte, oubliant que je ne partageais plus un dortoir commun. J'entends quelqu'un jurer pas très poliment : Granger, grrrr elle fait chié celle-là dès le matin, merde quoi !

J'entrais dans la grande salle toujours d'une humeur massacrante, comme tout les matins cette sangsue de Pansy se jette sur moi. Aujourd'hui ce n'est vraiment pas le jour pour me faire chié, j'avais mal dormi, et surtout, j'avais été très mal réveillé. Je m'écartai donc avant la collision, et l'autre crétine alla faire connaissance avec le sol en poussant un cri à défoncer les oreilles d'un sourd, une horreur que je pourrais jamais oublié, surtout mes tympans.

Tout le long du repas, j'observe Granger discrètement, et je remarque qu'elle à l'air de plus en plus tendue, énervée, prête à craquer et je suis sûr que cela à un rapport avec son secret. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à notre conversation de la veille, je serais curieux de la voir avec tout son groupe. Rien que le fait qu'elle est chanteuse me prouve qu'elle n'est pas si coincée que ça.

Notre premier cour est avec la vieille Macgo, la directrice aussi stupide que les débiles de sa maison. Dès le réveil j'ai su que cette journée allait être particulièrement merdique. Et, comme toujours j'avais raison ! Les chevilles ? Oui, ça va merci.

Donc nous sommes en cours, avec les Serdaigle, et je n'écoute pas ce que raconte la prof. Mes pensées dérive vite vers Granger. Elle m'occupe l'esprit à longueur de journée, et même cette nuit j'en ai rêvé, même si je considère cela comme un cauchemar des plus horrible. Maintenant, je suis vraiment certain à 100% qu'elle à un secret, elle l'a dit elle-même 'pourquoi je te le dirais ? Surtout à toi ?', c'est un aveux ! Vous allez dire que je savais déjà qu'elle avait un secret. Oui, je le soupçonner effectivement, j'en étais quasiment sûr même. Mais j'ai aussi penser qu'elle était complétement folle -comme tous les Bouffondors, mais en pire-.

Et puis son attitude est différente de celle des autres de sa maison, je ne sais pas en quoi exactement, cela m'échappe pour l'instant. Mais il est évident que je le saurais ! Un Malfoy à toujours ce qu'il veut, et dans le cas présent : je veux découvrir son secret. Et enfin, je pourrais dormir en paix sans qu'elle gâche tout.

-Monsieur Malfoy ? Je vous prierais d'écouter ce que je dis, c'est capital pour vos ASPIC, au moins que vous comptiez les raté, s'exclama Macgo.

-Hn, répliquai-je en balayant sa remarque d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

Elle me regarda, durant deux minutes, avec un regard à en faire pâlir de jalousie un psychopathe. Mais je n'avais pas peur, un Malfoy n'a jamais peur ! Et surtout pas d'une vieille pie grincheuse dans son genre. Elle continua son cour, sans oublié de me lancer des regards noirs dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion auxquels je répondais par un sourire hypocrite.

La cloche sonne enfin, annonçant la libération, et, une heure de libre pour les 7ème années de ma maison.

Je erre dans les couloirs en compagnie de Blaise, mon meilleur ami. Je me demande parfois s'il lui manque pas une case, il à des réactions bizarres parfois, m'enfin, il à toujours été comme ça.

~oOo~

Point de vue externe.

Les deux Serpentards marchaient donc sans but, quand quelqu'un percuta le blond, et devinez qui ? (question à cent gallions) Hermione Granger bien sûr ! Ses affaires s'étalèrent au sol, l'encre se renversa. Elle les accompagna dans sa course et tomba sur les fesses avec un « aie » sonore. « encore cette maudite fouine ! » se dit la brune. La dite fouine lâcha un rire moqueur, et dit avec un regard pleins d'ironie :

-Eh bien Granger, le sol est-il confortable ? Tu veux un coussin peut-être ?

-Très drôle Malfoy, je m'en roule de rire à terre ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je vois ça, se moqua-t-il lui rappelant d'un geste éloquent qu'elle était justement affalée au sol.

Elle fusille du regard ce sale serpent, comme elle l'appelle, et part non sans lui faire un geste obscène de la main (elle lui fait un fuck quoi). Le deuxième Serpentard, Blaise Zabini, était quand à lui littéralement entrain de pleurer de rire, devant l'échange des deux ennemis. « Quand je dis qu'il lui manque une case à celui-là », marmonna dans sa barbe son ami.

Il se remis en route, avec son « crétin de meilleur ami de mon cul ! ». Ils débouchèrent finalement dans la magnifique parc de Poudlard, l'herbe s'étendait à perte de vue, au loin on apercevait la forêt interdite. Un grand lac était aussi là entourer d'arbres divers, principalement des saules pleureur. Il s'installèrent sous l'un d'eux et discutèrent de tout et de rien, Quiddich, magie, parents, filles,... Puis Drago lança le sujet qui le hantait depuis son premier jour dans l'école de sorcellerie.

-Tu trouves pas Granger bizarre toi ?

-Hmm, non pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai observé depuis la première année et...

-T'as observé Granger ? J'ai bien entendu ? T'es amoureux ou quoi mec ?

-Mais non, sombre crétin ! Elle m'intrigue, c'est tout ! T'as pas remarquer, elle à un comportement différent de celui des autres...! Et puis, ces coincés ne sont pas du genre à faire un fuck comme ça !

-Ouais... Donc t'es amoureux ?

-Rooh, shit Blaise ! Tu me casses les couilles là !

-Oh ça va, humour. Prends la vie côté coca-cola quoi !

-Côté quoi ?

-Coca-cola, tu sais la boisson moldue, que tu a adorée.

-Ah oui, mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

Blaise roula des yeux et préféra ne pas répondre. Expliquer à Drago quelques trucs sur les moldus relevait de l'impossible. Il ne comprenait absolument rien au principe de la pub et aux répliques cultes.

Tout les élèves étaient déjà attablés pour le repas du midi quand le prince de Serpentard et sa cour entrèrent la salle. Une fois installer ils échangèrent les habituels regards méprisants/noirs/tueurs etc avec les Griffondors. Le jeune homme blond platine commença à manger de bonne humeur, en effet, il avait fait baisser le regard d'un de ces ennemis. Quelque chose de jouissif selon lui.

Son air satisfait ne le quitta pas de la journée. Il entra finalement dans sa salle commune, bien décider à faire parler cette « putain de Griffondore de mes deux qui fait chié ». Et, ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. La lionne était bien là, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça, dans cette tenue plus que douteuse, à savoir un débardeur court blanc et un short court bleu foncé, avec en plus de ça : une bouteille d'alcool moldue, de la « voda, non vakdo, huuum vodka ! ». Et il savait pour en avoir déjà gouter que le liquide était du genre fort.

-Mais... Quest-ce que tu fout Granger ?

-Teeeeeeeeeeeeeh, mais c'est mon p'tit chou d'serpent qu'est làà !

Le Serpentard l'a regarda comme il regarderait un mouton rose sur le dos d'une licorne entrain de danser la polka. La brune loin de s'en formaliser lui demanda joyeusement s'il en voulait. Drago lui arracha la bouteille des mains, la jeta à la poubelle, et balança son ennemie sur le lit avant de sortir l'air très contrarié. Il se coucher en se disant qu'il avait vu juste cette journée était vraiment, vraiment des plus merdique. Tout à coup les rouages de son cerveau grincèrent et une ampoule manque de s'allumer au dessus de sa tête, il se releva en vitesse et couru dans la chambre de son homologue. Coup d'bol, elle ne dormait pas, Merlin était avec lui pour la première fois de la journée.

-Grangeeer ?

-Mouui, p'tit chou ?

-C'est quoi ton secret ? Il se retint de pas la taper pour l'avoir appeler « ptit chou » pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

-Hahaaaaa, oh mais noon, tu ne le saura qu'en même temps que les auuutres, sinon c'est pas drôle !

-En même temps ?

-Ouiiii p'tit chou, surement demain ou après demain, j'vais pas tenir longtemps t'saiis.

-Aller dis, juste pour mes beaux yeux de p'tit chou ? Il se détesta de dire cette phrase, mais elle ne s'en souviendra plus le lendemain alors...

-Bon, très bien, juste pour toi p'tit chou. Alors en fait, tu vas rire mais je s... Zzzzzz

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, je suis maudiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit », fut la pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Drago Malfoy. Il allait savoir ! Il en était à deux doigts, et elle, elle s'était endormie, c'était trop cruel. Il partit se coucher furieux.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ai plu ! Review pour me dire vos impressions ?


End file.
